


Storybook

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Black Veil Brides, Motionless in White (Band), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, unrelated stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted one-shots and short stories set in various fandoms. The pairing (if there is one) Will be placed at the beginning of the part.<br/>Cross posted on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lullaby

Pairing- Jindy (Andy Biersack and Jinxx)

||||

Jinxx was at home, lying in bed, already half asleep after a long day's work. The band had been in studio recording, and he had to track rhythm guitar and strings for the album. He was able to leave early due to his slight illness and slightly more important fever.

He heard the front door open, and then close. There were a few hard footsteps, then a pause, and then a soft padding. Jinxx smiled subconsciously. Andy was home.

He heard the younger man walking down the hall that lead to their bedroom, as well as the nursery for their small, two year old daughter, Ivory. He heard a door open, but it was not the one to his room; no, it was the one leading to their child.

She was already fast asleep when Jinxx had come home - Juliet was a wonderful babysitter. She had stayed asleep, apparently having the same aliment as her father. He heard a soft humming, one that he hadn't heard since Ivory was just a baby.

He slowly slid from the warm grip of the blankets and shuffled down the hall. He saw Andy squeezed into the small twin bed next to his daughter, his long, nimble fingers stroking through her long, willowy black hair. She really was the spitting image of him- pale skin, blue eyes, and jet black hair. It seems like Juliet didn't have much role in what Ivory looked like, on a genetic level.

The humming was now a gentle, murmur of singing, Andy's deep voice sweet as it slid through the air.

_I open my lungs, dear._   
_I sing this song at funerals, no rush._   
_These lyrics heard a_ _thousand_ _times, just plush._   
_A baby girl_ _I_ _hold so tightly,_   
_This pain it_ _visits_ _almost nightly._   
_Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch._

Jinxx made a small noise as he recognized the song the other hadn't sung in years.

Andy looked up, blue eyes cutting through the room and illuminated by the moonlight drifting through the windows and bypassing the thin curtains. He smiled. "Andy, Come to bed. She'll be fine." The few times Ivory had gotten sick, Andy refused to leave her side and was constantly terrified. Fatherhood could do that to a person.

Andy looked down at his daughter. Her hair was splayed around her, her lips parted slightly and her eyes shut as she curled into a small ball. "But...she always likes me singing to her. Can I finish?" Andy looked pleadingly at his boyfriend with a small pout.

Jinxx smiled and shook his head. "Fine, but take her into our room. There's not enough room for you on her bed and you need to get some rest." He compromised. Andy grinned and carefully scooped Ivory into his arms, bridal style. She stayed asleep, as it took a lot to wake her when she was sick.

He waltzed out of the room in that special way of his, stopping to give Jinxx a kiss despite the elder's protests as he didn't want to risk Andy getting sick either. He followed his boyfriend down the hall and into their bedroom, where their king bed sat, the covers on Jinxx's side tousled and twisted.

Andy laid Ivory down next to Jinxx, placing a small kiss on her forehead. He continued his singing as he changed into an old batman shirt and some pajama pants. He slipped into bed, his daughter curled up against his boyfriend, cocooned between her fathers.

Andy's quiet singing lulled Jinxx to sleep with a small smile on his face.


	2. Warmth

Pairing: Devin Sola (Ghost)/Josh Balz  
《》《》《》《》  
Balz was _warm._ No matter what, the pianist was always burning hot. So, when they were on the bus or at home during winter months, Ghost always had his own heater. 

Ghost was always _freezing._ No matter what, the bassist was an icicle. So, Josh always had a way to cool down.

 Currently, it was in the middle of December, and they were in Michigan. In other words, Ghost was pretty sure all the water in his body was turning to ice.

Vinny and Ryan decided to go out to some party that was nearby. Chris was writing, and Ricky was passed out, half of him hanging out of his bunk. Balz had been on the couch, wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a different shirt than the one he wore on stage. He was playing the Playstation 3 they had on the bus idly, though he seemed about ready to fall asleep.

That was where Ghost came in. 

He had disappeared after the show without a word. And now here he was, wearing his black dress, his makeup running slightly from sweating on stage. The heavy, white fur "Cruella Deville" coat probably didn't help either. He had the coat pulled tightly around him, shivering as he got on the bus and shut the door behind him. He shakily stood on one foot and grabbed the wall as he grabbed his heel and yanked it off. He followed suit with the other and tossed them across the room. He stormed towards his bunk, where he kept fresh clothes. 

He reemerged a few moments later, wearing a thick sweater and a pair of long pajama pants that covered his feet. He had cleaned off his makeup and was now barefaced and freezing. He spotted Balz dosing off on the couch, a blanket tossed lazily beside the couch. He padded over, grabbing the blanket and covering Josh with it. He sat next to the larger man and jabbed his elbow into his side. Balz woke with a start, about ready to hit whoever woke him. He noticed it was just Ghost, so he settled down.

"I'm cold. Can I cuddle up with you?" Ghost asked, the cold from outside still buried into his bones. Balz laughed and nodded, raising his arm so Ghost could curl up to his side. He found it funny-and pretty adorable- how the older boy seemed hesitant and nervous to ask even though this was happened more than often.

Ghost cuddled up against Balz. Once again, just as always, he was like a _furnace,_ and it was comforting to have him next to him. It made Ghost feel protected, safe from the world. He closed his eyes and gripped the blanket close to him as his boyfriend placed a kiss to the crown of his head.

When the morning came, Chris and Ricky found a very drunk Ryan and Vinny, both on different areas of the floor- outside the bunks and in the bathroom, to be exact. They also discovered Ghost and Balz tangled with each other on the couch with a thin blanket tossed over them.

Pictured of the couple may or may not have been uploaded to Instagram and Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find anything about if Vinny was sXe or not, so I said he wasn't. If he is, please let me know so I can fix this.


	3. Designated Driver

Pairing- Ryan Sitkowski X Ricky Horror  
/////

The kid was trashed; it was blatantly obvoius to anyone with eyes. Ricky found it quite entertaining to watch the boy stumble around on the dance floor and generally get himself into trouble.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was the boy coming over to him with a lopsided grin. 

"Heyyyyyy...." He put an arm on Ricky's shoulder as his slurred speech slipped past his lips. "Hi...?" Ricky laughed nervously as he gently shrugged the kid off of him. The man wavered and then began to fall, which, to be honest, was a predictable outcome. Ricky moved to catch him, which meant grabbing onto the back of his shirt and pulling him back to his feet. "I'm Ryan." He hiccupped and grabbed the edge of the bar to hold himself up.

Ricky smiled. "I'm Ricky. You okay there? Do you have a ride home?" Ricky questioned as Ryan began wavering and slurring a bit more as he rambled on about something or another. He seemed to snap back to reality when he heard Ricky's question. "Uh, no. That's why I  came over here." Another hiccup. "I saw that you hadn't had a drink all night and was wondering," he paused and covered his mouth breifly, "if you would drive me home...?" Ryan seemed sheepish, which Ricky found odd, given the fact that he had taken on every social interaction that night with an almost obnoxious amount of confidence.

Ricky chuckled. "Sure. My friend brought me along as his designated driver but he left with some girl about 20 minutes ago." Ryan's face lit up. "You ready to go? You look like you've been here a while." He nodded and followed Ricky out of the bar.

The older man opened the passenger side door for his newfound, very drunk friend. Ryan slouched down in the seat and began fumbling with his seat belt. By the time Ricky got to the driver's seat, he'd managed to figure it out. As Ricky turned the key in the ignition, Ryan turned his head to the side and mumbled, "You're cute," before he dozed off. Ricky smiled and blushed as he left the parking lot. 

Vegas was a crazy town, that's for sure.

 


	4. Glitter

Pairing- Ramwood (Geoff Ramsey/Ryan Haywood)(FAHC AU)  
||||||  
"I  _hate_ you."

The words slid past clenched teeth and taut lips, blue eyes glaring straight ahead. A small, half stifled giggle arose from behind the man, higher than the deep voice it accompanied. "Ryan, I  _swear_ to  _God_ , I will murder you."

Despite the words he spoke, Geoff's gun on the end table went untouched.

The figure behind him moved to face him. A small container, now empty but still decorated with tiny specks, was clutched in large, scarred hands. Ryan's long blond hair was covered in the same shiny material. "Sorry Geoff." His laughter showed the insincerity of his words. "Did you  _really_ just dump  _glitter_ on me?!" Geoff was not pleased, feeling the offensive substance sticking to his mustache and starting to coat his tongue as he spoke. Ryan giggled again. Geoff sighed and stretched his neck before walking over to Ryan, who kept inching away 'discretely'. Geoff jumped at the assassin, grabbing onto him and pulling him close to his body. "Come here, you little fucker!" Geoff crooned, hugging Ryan close to him to press the glitter onto the Vagabond's body.

From just outside the living room, Michael turned to Jack with a smug grin. He lowered his phone and started to speak to her. "Think this'll do?" He gestured to the video on his phone screen.

And, well, if the LSPD managed to find that video emailed to them later that week, you can be sure Gavin was blamed for it.


End file.
